The dental restoration of a partially or wholly edentulous patient with artificial dentition is typically done in two stages. In the first stage, an incision is made through the gingiva to expose the underlying bone. An artificial tooth root, in the form of a dental implant, is placed in the jawbone for osseointegration. The dental implant generally includes a threaded bore to receive a retaining screw for holding mating components thereon. During the first stage, the gum tissue overlying the implant is sutured and heals as the osseointegration process continues.
Once the osseointegration process is complete, the second stage is initiated. Here, the gingival tissue is re-opened to expose an end of the dental implant. A healing component or healing abutment is fastened to the exposed end of the dental implant to allow the gingival tissue to heal therearound. It should be noted that the healing abutment can be placed on the dental implant immediately after the implant has been installed and before osseointegration. In recent years, for some situations, the osseointegration step and gingival healing steps have been combined into a one-step process.
Prior healing abutments were generally round in profile, but the artificial teeth or prostheses that eventually replaced the healing abutments were not. Thus, the gingival tissue would heal around the healing abutments creating an emergence profile that approximated the size and contour of the healing abutment and not the size and contour of the prosthesis that was eventually attached to the implant. The resulting discrepancies between the emergence profile of the patient's gingiva and the installed prosthesis could sometimes require additional visits with the dentist or clinician to finalize the installation process and/or compromise the aesthetic outcome of the installed prosthesis. The present disclosure is directed to solving this and other problems with the prior healing abutments. There is also a need to resolve problems related to temporization of a prosthesis, as often times, prior to placing a permanent prosthesis, it is desirable to place a temporary prosthesis at the same location on the implant.
In more recent years, scanning technologies have been used to aid in the development of permanent prostheses. The present disclosure is also directed at solving problems with tying in the scanning technologies with the temporization of prostheses.